Salut
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: Hai! Ini aku lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku kembali dari perjalanan jauhku, dan aku lelah. Kautahu? Aku sudah berubah. Dan ya, kaupun berubah, 'kan? Untuk apa aku hidup kalau tujuan hidupku telah tiada?


Di tengah hari yang cukup terik, ia datang ke tempat ini. Tanpa siapapun yang menemani. Ia melangkah dengan pasti, membawa bermacam-macam bunga putih yang ia gabungkan menjadi satu. Representasi dari cintanya yang murni dan bersih—layaknya bunga, pada seseorang yang ia tuju kini.

Semilir angin melambai halus, membelai wajahnya, menerbangkan helaian daun kecoklatan khas musim gugur, memberikan hujan daun yang begitu menenangkan. Surai pirang madunya menari mengikuti irama angin.

Jemarinya bergerak, mengeratkan mantel hitamnya. Menahan hawa musim gugur yang cukup menusuk. Kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah pasti, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

**.**

* * *

**Salut  
****By: Kyoura Kagamine**

**Salut  
By: Joe Dassin**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk hiburan sesama penggemar, tidak dibuat untuk mendapat keuntungan komersial**

**This fanfiction contains: typo(s), dead chara, bad description, some French sentences**

**Direkomendasikan untuk membaca sambil mendengar _Salut - _****Hélène Ségara feat. Joe Dassin**

* * *

**__****.**

"Salut_—Hai_! C'est encore moi—_Ini aku lagi!_" katanya, setelah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Bibir kemerahannya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Seirama dengan sepasang mata sewarna samudra yang begitu teduh. Sorot yang amat tenang, menunjukkan kedamaian yang menyamankan siapapun.

"Comment tu vas?_—Bagaimana kabarmu?_" ia berlutut sambil meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya. Senyuman masih setia hadir di bibirnya. Membuat wajah tampannya semakin memesona.

Hening menjawab sapaannya. Desir angin turut menimpali. Hawa di sekitarnya berubah semakin mendingin. Membuatnya semakin mengeratkan mantel hitam yang dipakainya.

"J'ai un peu trop navigué—_Aku kembali dari perjalanan jauhku_. Et je me sens fatigué—_dan aku lelah…_" keluhnya sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku pulang. Aku sudah kembali dari Perancis. Sekarang aku di sini, dan aku sangat lelah."

Tak ada yang menanggapi keluhannya.

"Kau tahu? Musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu," ia membayangkan seseorang di hadapannya tengah tersenyum kepadanya, menyambutnya, lalu membuatkannya kopi untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Membayangkan sesosok gadis cantik bersurai sewarna madu yang telah begitu setia menunggunya. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan. Delusi yang ia bangun pun musnah.

"J'ai une histoire à te raconter—_Aku punya suatu cerita untukmu, _Rin…" ucapnya pada gadis dalam delusinya, Rin. Rin Kagamine. Gadis yang amat ia cintai, begitu ia sayangi. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai cerita. Biar kuceritakan satu cerita untukmu."

Ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Menghirup udara dingin yang menyelimutinya. Kedua pipinya memerah karena suhu yang begitu menusuk.

"Il était une fois quelqu'un_—Pada suatu hari ada seorang pemuda_. Quelqu'un que tu connais bien_—Seorang pemuda yang kaukenal dengan baik._"

Kedua matanya terpejam lagi. Menikmati, meresapi kisah yang tengah ia ceritakan.

"Il est parti trés loin—_Pemuda itu pergi jauh sekali_. Et alors—_Dan kemudian_—, il est revenu—_dia pun kembali_," keheningan mengisi jeda yang diberikannya, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata. "Ya, Rin. Aku pergi, jauh sekali. Hingga akhirnya, sekarang ini, aku kembali."

"Tu sais—_Kautahu_? J'ai beaucoup changé—_Aku sudah berubah_," gumamnya. "Ah, ya. Aku berubah. Sepuluh tahun, Rin. Tentu saja aku berubah. Dan ya, kaupun berubah, 'kan?"

Sekali lagi, heninglah yang menjawabnya. Angin kembali bertiup. Menggugurkan daun-daun, membelai helaian pirang madu miliknya yang ia ikat di belakang.

"Kautahu? Selama aku pergi, aku memikirkan banyak hal. Aku memikirkan banyak tentang kau dan aku, Rin. Aku telah merencanakan segalanya. Aku telah bekerja keras di Perancis, hingga dengan usahaku sendiri, aku kini cukup mapan. Aku tak perlu lagi minta ditraktir olehmu kalau kita berkencan lagi. Bahkan kini, aku telah mampu membeli ini," tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantelnya.

Sebuah kotak, dibungkus beludru merah. Ia menatap benda itu, nanar. Pandangannya sayu, sorotnya hampa seolah ia tak memiliki semangat hidup. Ia membuka kotak itu, menampakkan sebuah cincin perak, dengan batu safir sebagai hiasannya. Tersimpan dengan cantik di kotak itu.

"Saat itu aku membayangkan dirimu ketika kau kuberikan cincin ini. Ketika kupasangkan cincin ini di jemarimu. Ketika kau menatapku terharu, dan setuju untuk menikah denganku."

Kotak itu ia tutup, lalu ia masukkan ke saku mantelnya.

"Kemudian, saat pernikahan kita, di altar nanti, aku membayangkan kau dengan gaun pernikahan yang telah kubeli dari seorang desainer di Perancis. Dia temanku. Namanya Oliver. Kami berteman dekat, dan dia bilang dia akan datang ke pernikahan kita nanti.

"Lalu kita akan memiliki dua orang anak kembar. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Ah, aku akan menamai mereka Rillianne dan Allen. Seperti karakter dalam cerita kesukaanmu.

"Kita akan tinggal di apartemen yang sudah kubeli. Di Versailles. Kau tidak keberatan untuk pindah ke sana, 'kan? Yaa, apartemennya tidak mewah, sih. Tapi setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk kau, aku, dan anak-anak kita."

Ia terus bermonolog, menceritakan impiannya sewaktu di Perancis sana. Masa depan yang ia harapkan bersama cintanya, Rin Kagamine.

Kedua matanya terpejam, menenggelamkan samudranya yang kehilangan cahaya. "Tapi kurasa itu semua hanyalah angan-angan dan mungkin bagimu…" ia terisak. "Je ne suis qu'un souvenir—_Aku hanyalah kenangan_."

Kristal bening lepas dari samudra. Menuruni wajah hingga menetes, membasahi bumi di bawahnya. Di hadapan gadisnya—ah, bukan. Di hadapan **nisan** gadisnya. Di hadapan sebuah granit yang membentuk salib, bertuliskan namanya, nama sang terkasih—**Rin Kagamine**.

Pertahanannya runtuh, ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Ini terlalu mengerikan, ini terlalu menyesakkan, ini terlalu … menyakitkan.

Ya, dia memang telah pergi meninggalkan Rin. Sepuluh tahun ia berada di Perancis. Amat jauh dari belahan jiwanya. Selama itu, ia belajar, bekerja, dengan harapan agar dapat hidup bahagia dengan gadis pujaannya.

Ia bekerja keras. Ia salurkan bakatnya dalam sebuah orkestra. Ia lakukan segalanya. Agar bisa meminang gadisnya, membangun rumah tangga yang indah, dan hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Ia rasa, sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang terlampau lama untuk meraih impiannya.

Kini gadisnya telah pergi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meratap, menangis, mengenang kasihnya yang tak mungkin kembali.

Kalau begitu untuk apa ia melakukan semua ini? Untuk apa ia berusaha keras bila hasilnya seperti ini?

_Untuk apa aku hidup, kalau tujuan hidupku telah tiada?_

"Rin," lirihmu. Air mata terus mengalir. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sendirian, dengan semilir angin musim gugur yang menambah kepiluan di hatinya.

Dingin. Perih. Hampa.

Itulah hatinya sekarang ini. Hatinya yang hancur, impiannya yang lenyap, harapannya yang sirna.

Ia merasa perjuangannya selama ini hanyalah sia-sia. Harapannya hanyalah harapan kosong. Ia tak punya lagi tujuan untuk hidup.

Jemarinya bergerak ke dalam mantelnya. Mengambil sebuah benda dengan material besi, dengan magasin yang terisi penuh.

Sebuah _handgun_.

Yang biasa ia bawa untuk melindungi kekasihnya bila dalam bahaya.

Jari-jari itu gemetar, genggamannya pada pistol itu tidaklah kokoh. Ia sudah lelah! Ia ingin mengakhiri semua secepat yang ia bisa!

Pistol itu dikokang, mengambil sebuah peluru dari magasin untuk ditembakkan saat ini juga.

_Trigger_ ditarik dengan pasti. Peluru melesat cepat. Tepat di jantung sang pemuda tanpa harapan.

Menyisakan tubuh dengan jiwa yang hampir terlepas.

Pemuda yang kehilangan segalanya.

Len Kagamine, yang kini mengejar kekasihnya.

Tubuhnya ambruk, cairan amis merembes lewat mantelnya, membasahi tanah dengan merahnya darah.

Di penghujung kesadarannya, ia melihat seseorang. Seorang gadis berbalut gaun putih indah, yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik. Cintanya, Rin Kagamine, kini ada di hadapannya. Sosoknya menyilaukan, mengaburkan pandangan.

Namun, Len dapat mendengar dengan baik suaranya, suara Rin Kagamine yang mengalun lembut, bagai simfoni yang biasa ia dengar di Perancis. Yang biasa ia buat untuk orkestra.

"_Bienvenue, Len._"

**.**

**_fin_  
**

* * *

**Salut! C'est encore moi! Comment tu vas? x3**

**Kyoura bangkit dari coretkuburcoret kehiatusan dengan membawa ficlet galau untuk melampiaskan kegalauan Kyoura akan hal spektakuler dua minggu yang akan datang. :'D**

**Setelah ini, Kyoura akan hiatus lagi sampai sekitar sebulan. Abis itu saya akan nyepam di fandom Vocaloid dengan fanfic RinLen dalam berbagai genre dan rated. Mwahahahahaha!**

**Semoga pada suka. Ada yang bersedia untuk review? :D**


End file.
